Book of the Burning Sun
by Kazahaya
Summary: Original Characters (not mary-sues) in the Hogwarts world. Basically two students form a friendship, have antics and discover something old and lost in the school, while the rest of the wizard world focuses on the Tri-wizard tournament.
1. Default Chapter

Notes: Yes. Dreaded Original Characters. But did you really want *another* HP fic? No. I didn't think so ( I'm tired of reading about romances and weird characterizations, so I did my own characters. I mean, I could have used one of the named but not really characterized ones, but, that seemed boring to me. I'll leave that to people who like them and do it better then I. I tried to be accurate to the JKR's world, but I know the feeling is a bit off. Not enough magical mechanics I think. I'll have to work on that. Otherwise, I don't think these two boys are too Mary-sueish. They might be a bit, but that's because their characterization isn't what it should be yet. Hopefully that comes around in future chapters. I also don't know if they're interesting to anyone except me. There will be Cameos from the canon characters, because this IS Hogwarts, and it would be hard to ignore it completely. Hopefully it won't suck. If I get the world down by the end of the story-and there will be multiple parts-maybe I'll attempt something with the TM Characters.  
  
Legal Stuff: Everything is mine except the JKR's world. Eric and Sebastian are mine, but their last names aren't. I borrowed those for the story's purpose. Also they bite, so if you want them, steal them at your own risk. They're brats.  
  
Credit: The title is based on a song, and then mutated. I'm pretty sure there are dozens of influences by other fic-writers in here. I'm well aware that Eric is a Seishirou-lite character. If you know what I mean by that, you've been warned.  
  
Feedback: If it's constructive. I need work on getting the feel of JKR's world and I'm pretty sure my grammar could use work too. Nice things are appreciated, but I don't want feedback for the sake of feedback. Also, flames are..kind of stupid at this point, since I can't think of what I could be flamed about. Except maybe OCs.  
  
  
  
Books of the Burning Sun by Kazahaya A take on the Harry Potter world  
  
"Potter and the rest of his Gryffindor rat-pack are up to something." Eric muttered, closing the door to the empty classroom he and the other boy, Sebastian were occupying. Sebastian was seated at one of the desks pulling parchment and a quill from his bag, doing his best to ignore Eric's presence.  
  
".And I care because?" Sebastian replied. Flat. Monotone. Not even bothering to glance up at the other boy with an annoyed look.  
  
Eric crossed the room to sit next to Sebastian. He glanced at the parchment and wrinkled his nose. Sebastian ignored his look as he had dismissed his earlier observation, and handed him a quill and a piece of parchment before turning to his own, a look of concentration on his face. Eric plucked the quill from the other boy's hand and smoothed out a piece of parchment, but stared at it, rather then beginning to write.  
  
The two boys, Eric Lestranges and Sebastian Boot, students of the rather elite wizard school of Hogwarts, had detention assignments. Each, for reasons quite different from the other, had to have an essay done before bed. The consequence of not finishing was hinted to be quite unpleasant, such as helping Hagrid clean up after some new animal. Or in Sebastian's case, extra tutoring. And Dumbledor had promised, it would be with a student whose personality clashed immensely with his.  
  
Eric's essay was on the consequences of transfiguring the wolf's bane potion into green muggle koolaid. More specifically, it was an essay on why he should never ever do it again.  
  
Of course, Eric technically knew why he 'shouldn't' do it. Well, no, he knew why other people thought he shouldn't do it. He just cared very little for the reasons, and didn't particularly agree with them. He had been more curious to see if he had the skill to do it or not, rather then worry about some nameless, hypothetical stranger. Nameless strangers didn't interest him very much, and even had it been someone he did know, he doubted he would care too much either. He was a bastard like that, as his friend Richard liked to put it.  
  
Eric knew why he was here. He'd done something, and gotten caught. But didn't know why Sebastian was here. As far as he knew, the Ravenclaw was a model student. While neither of the boys had ever really associated, everyone knew Sebastian's reputation. He had nothing less then top-marks and model behaviour. Even those who didn't know him well, knew he was headed for a bright future. The ministry had already been around to talk to his professors. Of course, just as everyone knew he was bright and promising, the story of that meeting had gotten around. It was rumoured that Sebastian had refused to work for the Ministry of Magic on the basis that most of them running things, were complete and utter morons, and he would rather crawl into a hole and die, then work for the government. Fudge had gotten red in the face and Sebastian was quickly excused from Dumbledore's office.  
  
Of course, it had only taken two days before Harry Potter had done something interesting, and as there was a collective case of Potter- obsession, the school had forgotten about Sebastian's rude words.  
  
Eric looked over at the parchment that Sebastian was hunched over, curious about why such a perfect student would be in detention, writing an essay, with someone like himself.  
  
"Mind your business Lestranges." Sebastian grumbled, catching the other boy looking at the beginnings of his essay. He shifted slightly, using his arm and shoulder to block his papers. Sebastian had managed to write several of them by this point, and Eric had yet to start.  
  
"Touchy." Eric commented, mockery in his voice. But he didn't push the matter, and turned back to his own parchment, trying to think of how best to appease his annoyed teachers. He hadn't seen what Sebastian had been writing. His handwriting had been small and just a little too far away. There was something about a book, and Ravenclaw pride, but Eric hadn't been able to make out anything else.  
  
The easiest way, Eric decided (tho he struggled slightly to get his mind on topic,) was to tell McGongall what she wanted to hear. He was pretty sure that she wouldn't appreciate hearing his thoughts on the transfiguring issue. It might even result in more essays. Or a more watchful eye on his extracurricular activities. He planned on avoiding that, since that was the few things that kept him interested in wizard school. The fact that being a Wizard, was being better then a muggle.  
  
But he still had to make it tolerable. Pranks and un-approved experimentations were the ways in which he went about appeasing his boredom.  
  
By and by, the two boys finished their essays. Sebastian left the class- room much sooner then Eric did, with a "Later, Slytherin." as his only acknowledgement, before slipping out, and leaving Eric to struggle through half an essay. Eric finished, eventually, and went to hand it in, before returning to the Slytherin wing of the school. He crawled into bed for a few hours of sleep, thankful that it was the weekend, and he would be able to sleep in.  
  
When Eric made it down to breakfast, it was well into the morning, and breakfast was almost over. His Slytherin friends were there, gossiping amongst themselves, and he eagerly took a seat and helped himself to the last of the food on the table, even as the house-elves were starting to clean up. He growled at them and they went to find another table to tidy, while he helped himself to the food.  
  
"How did the essay go? Richard Zabini asked, grinning. It had been his idea about the potion, but only Eric had gotten caught. Eric of course hadn't said anything about his having accomplices. Richard ruffled Eric's dark hair good naturedly while taking a seat beside his friend. He plucked a strip of bacon off Eric's plate, and was rewarded with a warning slap to the hand from the back of Eric's fork. Richard's grin widened, but he put the bacon back onto the plate, knowing better then trying to take something Eric had claimed as his own. Even if it was something as insignificant as Bacon. He'd gotten off light, because he was a friend. If it had been anyone but his best friend, Eric would have used the pointy ends of the fork instead of the flat.  
  
Richard Zabini was a typical Slytherin bully, except he had rather good teeth, moderate Intelligence and was fairly attractive. One of the more attractive members of the house, if one was being truthful. Then again, that wasn't hard given the disposition of most of the Slytherins. Richard came from a well off wizard family, and was generally dressed better then everyone except Malfoy. Of course, he thought his own peculiar style of wizard and muggle clothing combination looked far better then tailored wizard robes all the time. Richard prided himself in his appearance and he could afford to dress the way he wanted, despite the cost of nice muggle clothing. Of course, it wasn't very different then how most of the other houses dressed, but Eric didn't feel the need to point that out. Richard generally passed off clothes he was tired of to Eric and his other friends. Richard's family could afford to buy and send him new ones. His mother hunted werewolves for the Ministry, and his father had worked with dragons up until a few years ago when he'd retired due to injury. He was getting an enormous pension because of it. It wasn't surprising to anyone, when Richard had excelled in handling magical creatures. Despite the fact that he was a slytherin, and thus a pariah, Hagrid didn't seem to mind him hanging about, and he had on occasion gone down to take a look at some new creature the giant had acquired. Richard fancied himself as a future dangerous-animals hunter, and no one questioned the likelihood of that happening. He was a dangerous young man. Not many people saw the predator's glint in his eyes, but it was there. It was just well hidden.  
  
Eric, unlike Richard, had less positive things to say about his family. He generally shrugged his shoulders when it came up, rather then proudly declaring their employments in the Ministry. Both of his parents were insane and imprisoned in Azkaban as staunch and un-renouncing Voldemort supporters. Before their imprisonment, they had tortured and killed no small number of muggle and wizard families. And they were among the few who had not pretended to be under the influence of curses, when Voldemort was defeated. As such, based mostly on his parent's reputation, no one bothered with him, tho he tended to be on the short list of suspects whenever something went wrong. Of course, it also meant that he'd only had to use the pointy ends of the fork once, back in his second year, and no one had bothered to push him too much.  
  
Given the reputation of his family and his willingness to fight just about anyone if it came to it, he didn't have to worry about bullies like Richard. Instead, he became friends with them. Of course, they both had scars from their first serious fight, but it had earned the other respect enough to become friend.  
  
"I finished the paper in time. Barely. " Eric said, once he had finished chewing. He took the strip of Bacon that Richard had tried to steal, and bit into it. "But you'll never guess who my detention-mate was."  
  
Several Slytherin's turned their attention to Eric and he finished chewing his bacon, making them wait for him to tell them.  
  
"The bright and promising, and even so brilliant Sebastian Boot." he answered, pronouncing the words in as snobby a sounding voice as he could. It was an obvious imitation of someone, which although the Slytherin's couldn't name, didn't make it any less amusing. There were a few gaping mouths, some snickers, and then finally Richard laughed loudly and with genuine amusement. Eric smirked. At least HE had gotten the joke...  
  
"He seemed too perfect to be true. Good to know even the most talented boy Hogwarts has had since Dumbledore, isn't as perfect as he would like everyone to think he is."  
  
"Or he was really just too dumb, and got caught at whatever he was doing!" Maria Bulstrode chirped cheerfully.  
  
Maria was a pale girl with her sights on Eric (and who had managed to sit next to him at breakfast) although she wasn't really part of Richard and Eric's inner circle of friends. She was snobby and proper and really just too annoying for any long term dealings. She was talented enough, however, so was generally not actively excluded. She had a habit of thinking down about everyone, and had never truly believed that Sebastian was as intelligent as others made him out to be. Then again, that was the general opinion of most of the Slytherins regarding most of the non-Slytherin students. Unfortunately, Maria tended to be loud, too.  
  
The chuckles and snide comments continued, fired by general Slytherin arrogance and contempt, while Eric finished up his breakfast. As he was finishing, he happened to glance over at the Ravenclaw table where Sebastian sat, surrounded by his own group of friends. He was surprised to see that Sebastian was staring at them with narrowed eyes. Sebastian's gold eyes weren't the only ones narrowed in anger however. It seemed quite a few of the older Ravenclaws had heard the insult to their top student, and as such taken the insult to reflect on all of them, and their house.  
  
That morning, an unspoken war was declared. At least in the minds of the Ravenclaws. They were insulted and although generally low key (Usually to the point of obscurity) and usually pleasant, plans of self-righteous vindication were being formed.  
  
*** 


	2. Chapter 2

Story: Takes place during the Tri-wizard tournament. The arrival of the exchange students I think. Possibly Harry getting into the tournament, but I'm not sure if that happens yet. If not, it happens next chapter.  
  
Legal type stuff: Eric, Richard and Sebastian are mine. Cho and everything else is pretty much JKRs. Including the Lestrange back story and the last names and the professors and stuff like that.  
  
Warnings: Swearing and some violence. Basically a Slytherin ass kicking, and Eric being creepy. Cameo by Cho Chang. Whee.  
  
Part 2  
  
Relations between Slytherin and Ravenclaw were cooler then usual, however no one really noticed. News all over school was about the upcoming Tri- wizard tournament, and very little else besides that, and Harry Potter, seemed to be of importance.  
  
The Slytherins were the first to notice the impact of the Ravenclaw's bitterness. It had come stealthily and without warning. It had started with the discovery that all of the Slytherins requiring extra tutoring found themselves without the eager-to-help intellect of Ravenclaws. More disastrously, there was an active sabotage of any work that required the two houses together in the same room. Captured pixies would suddenly be released, or potions would boil over or explode. More then a few times, a Slytherin had to be hurried to Madame Pomfrey's. Much to the displeasure of the Slytherins, they could never prove that it was the Ravenclaws who were doing it.  
  
Snape and McGongall suspected of course, but Snape let everyone fend for themselves. Unless it was blatant-and it never was, he didn't step in. McGongall assigned essays and took away house points when she could, but generally, it was hard to prove that the Ravenclaws were acting out of mischief. More often then not, it was 'accidental'.  
  
The result was that the Slytherins found their grades dropping, and some of them like Eric, who had always needed that extra help--despite having exceptional innate talent in some areas--were on the line between passing and failing several courses.  
  
***  
  
If anything could have fowled Sebastian's already perpetually bad mood, it was the arrival of Victor Krum. For the past four years, the school had had a Harry Potter obsession. Now, it was in Quidditch, and Krum fever. His only smug consolation was that for once, Potter had competition. With dozens of new students, and a Quidditch celebrity at that.  
  
Maybe he would stop hearing 'harry potter this' or 'harry potter that'. Maybe even Dumbledore would notice something else happening in his school, besides the activities of Potter and his friends.  
  
Sebastian was annoyed at best, when the Beauxbaton students choose the Ravenclaw table to sit at. There was a scrambling for chairs, and several of the Ravenclaws just opted to remain standing, instead of bothering to rush for chairs. Extra chairs were slowly being brought to them, but it would take time to get one for each of the students. He noted without much interest that Drumstrang eventually choose Slytherin to sit with. They seemed pleased. Mostly due to the fact that the rest of the school seemed envious.  
  
Sebastian finally received a chair, and after Dumbledore's speech, the hall began their  
  
first of several feasts. Sebastian began eating, along with the other students, but found he wasn't particularly hungry. He glanced over at the Drumstrang students and caught Eric watching him intently. He raised an eyebrow and then turned back to his food, careful to keep his eyes on his food, or in any direction except the Slytherin table's. His heart-beat had increased, and he felt nervous that Eric was giving him looks like that. It hadn't been the first time Sebastian caught Eric staring at him.  
  
"If I didn't know better--and don't worry, I do--I'd suspect Lestranges fancies you a little bit."  
  
Sebastian coughed on a piece of bread, blushed deeply and turned to the seventh year who he'd ended up sitting next to, his eyes wide with surprise. "WHAT?!"  
  
"Of course, Lestranges aren't like regular folk. He's probably like his parents.Waiting for Azkaban. I'd watch your back if I were you. Most likely he's set his sites on you to terrorize."  
  
"He's not so bad." Sebastian heard himself say. "I mean... he's a jerk and always up to trouble, but he isn't really insane the way the Lestranges were supposed to have been..."  
  
The older student gave Sebastian a shrug, and then a pat on the shoulder. "Just be careful about whose attention you attract. Back in my dad's day, anyone who attracted the Lestrange's attention ended up dead at best. A few insane. Either way... that's not something you want to have to deal with."  
  
"Did his parents really do all of that?" Sebastian asked. He of course knew the stories, but it seemed so far and so distant, and wasn't it unfair to judge someone by their parents example?  
  
"yeah. My dad's sister died at their hands. There was a big issue about his being allowed to come live here, after what his parents did. He was raised by an uncle and aunt after his parents were sent away tho, and they seemed to be genuinely decent folk. at least, compared to the parents. but you never know."  
  
Sebastian nodded and pushed food on his plate, staring at it a moment. "Thanks." he said quietly. "I'll keep that in mind." The older boy nodded and gave Sebastian's shoulder a squeeze.  
  
***  
  
Eric was cold. He wrapped his scarf tightly around himself again and trudged through the forest, muttering while Richard leading the way. Blue and White fairy lites hovered around them. The white lights were to guide them, while the blue ones were there to protect them should anything decide they were a tasty meal. McGongall said that there were also centaurs keeping an eye on them, and if they yelled, the half horse, half men would come to their aid.  
  
She hadn't wanted to send the boys alone into the forest, but Snape hadn't cared. The lights, would be enough, he said curtly. And the centaurs. Besides, they should have been paying more attention, and they deserved a night of discomfort for their wasteful afternoon. The special detention had been the result of a Ravenclaw sabotage in their potion class.  
  
Richard grumbled about it to Snape, and about how it wasn't fair, but he hadn't been able to prove it wasn't due to his inattention. Eric had seen the rather smug little smile on Sebastian's face however. He had nodded his head, accepting the little defeat, and returned the smile.  
  
There weren't many who dared cause a disruption in Snape's potions class, and there were very few who could get away with it. The result of Sebastian's little trick, however, resulted in Eric and Richard, trodding out on the night of a full moon, searching for some flower that bloomed only at night. Snape said they were easy to find, but neither Richard nor Eric were having any luck spotting them. They were debating going in to warm up and admit they'd had no luck, when they saw shadows in the distance, and voices.  
  
"It wont take long. And it wont hurt... I promise!"  
  
"Sebastian..."  
  
"Please... you know I've been waiting for this..."  
  
"But.. what if someone catches us... Cedric..."  
  
Richard's lips curled in a smug smile and he extinguished the fairy lights with a wave of his wand.  
  
"Richard..."  
  
"Shush. Someone's over there..." Richard replied, glancing back at Eric, teeth glinting in the moonlight.  
  
"Then lets just leave them, and go home. I'm tired and cold."  
  
"Quite whining Eric. Follow me."  
  
Eric growled and followed behind Richard, keeping to the darkest shadows. They approached two cloaked and hooded figures. The shorter of the two was perched on the shoulders of the taller. Both voices were familiar and Richard smirked and stepped into sight.  
  
"Cho Chang and Sebastian boot! What ever on earth are you two doing out here?!"  
  
The girl gave a gasp of surprise, dropped whatever it was she had just fished out of a nook in the tree, and lost her balance. Sebastian broke her fall and was glaring at him. His gold eyes reflecting the fairy lights the two of them had brought along. He looked like an angry cat, Eric thought with amusement.  
  
"Go Away SLytherin." Sebastian said, before turning to his companion. "You ok Chang?" The girl nodded and picked herself up off the ground. Sebastian handed her the rectangular object, but stayed on the forest floor where he had tumbled under her weight. "Go back to the common room and wait for me there." Sebastian said.  
  
"I can stay..." she replied quietly, eying Eric and Richard somewhat nervously. Eric was doing his best to project non-threat, and leaned against a tree, hands in his pockets. Richard however, was grinning, malice shining in his eyes. Eric realized he shouldn't have told Richard Sebastian was the one who had ruined their potion.  
  
"No. Go. Just take that with you. I'll be up shortly. And thanks." Sebastian replied. The small girl nodded and hugged the thing to her chest, before disappearing through the trees.  
  
"I'll expect you back shortly." she said, taking half of the floating lights with her.  
  
Once Cho was gone, Richard stalked over to where Sebastian was sitting. He hauled him up by the front of his cloak and shoved him into the base of the tree. Richard's dark blue eyes glinted angrily.  
  
"You shouldn't have sent the girl away. Now you don't have a witness." Richard hissed. One hand flew up and backhanded Sebastian. His head knocked back into the tree with a crack. Richard hit him two more times. Once in the stomach and another time across the face. He brought his fist up to hit Sebastian a fourth time, but Eric caught it.  
  
"That's enough, Richard." He said quietly. "You're even."  
  
Richard let go of Sebastian and shoved Eric back. He turned and narrowed his eyes at his friend. Eric was standing, one hand still in his pocket. Richard reached for his wand and pointed the tip at Eric. "Are you picking him over me?"  
  
"Not at all. But you hit him. What more can you do?"  
  
"I can teach him to mess with us. He should have been smart enough to realize that. I'll just help him remember."  
  
"And do what? Beat him more? What will that solve? " Eric asked. He walked forward and touched the bruise that was beginning on Sebastian's face. Sebastian flinched away, gold eyes still angry and suspicious.  
  
"Leave him to me Richard." Eric said. Smiling suddenly. Eric turned to Richard, and gave him a cold dark and somehow familiar look. "This is entirely between the two of us after all. Let ME be the one to teach him a lesson."  
  
Richard stared at Eric and then nodded, a chill taking hold of him. The look in Eric's eyes were the kind his mother got, when she was determined to catch her prey. It was the look of someone who rather enjoyed inflicting pain on someone. It was the look Snape had when he looked at Harry Potter and it had been the look he'd had when they had had their first fight. Richard did not want it reflected back on him if he didn't agree. One of the reasons Richard and Eric had become friends, was because Richard respected that pit of dark cruelty inside of Eric. It didn't come out often, but it was disturbing when it did.  
  
"Go back to the castle now Richard. Let me deal with Sebastian."  
  
Richard hesitated and then nodded. He re-lit several of the fairy lights and took the same direction Cho Chang had taken. Once his footsteps through the forest had vanished, Eric slumped down, closing his eyes tightly as if in Pain.  
  
Sebastian watched him, from where he was, back against the tree. He could see Eric trembling, and when it didn't seem to be stopping, he took a step forward.  
  
"Don't come any closer. Just stay there." Eric snarled.  
  
"Eric..."  
  
"And don't talk to me. I need a moment. Unless you want me to continue where he left off."  
  
Sebastian stayed where he was, eyes wide and watching Eric intently. After agonizingly long minutes, Eric looked up. The dangerous look in Eric's eyes were gone, and his trembling was almost non-existent.  
  
"Are you... can I move?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Eric nodded looking somewhat weary. There was a haunted look in his eyes to replace the dark one he'd had a short while ago. "Are you hurt?"  
  
"Yes. I'm going to bruise horribly." Sebastian replied. "And my stomach hurts. Your friend is a brute."  
  
Eric smirked. "Well, it was fair payback. Both of Richard's hands and my arm were swollen for hours after that stunt. He caught a look of self- satisfaction on Sebastian's face and shook his head. He could have been a Slytherin. He thought with amusement.  
  
"So why did you keep him from hitting me again. And what do you plan to do to me now?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"You're going to help me find those stupid flowers Snape wants. And I kept him from hitting you, because the smell of blood makes my reaction worse. It hurts more to come back. Now lets go. It's cold, and if you don't get back soon, Chang will have half the castle staff looking for us. I'd rather not have to explain all of this. And I'm sure you don't, either."  
  
Eric turned and Sebastian followed a few steps behind him. "Eric... I'm not sorry for what I did in Potions class."  
  
"That's ok. Just remember that next time, it won't be Richard. I claimed you as mine to deal with. He'll leave you alone, but you'll have to deal with me from now on."  
  
Sebastian stared at Eric's back, not fully understanding. He wasn't entirely sure what had just happened back there, or what Eric meant when he had said he'd claimed him. His thoughts went back to the dinner when the older Ravenclaw had warned him about attracting a Lestrange's attention. He felt a shiver of fear run through his body, and wondered if he wouldn't have been better off with a thorough beating. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Sebastian! What ever happened to your face?!" the tree in the picture on the wall asked, as Sebastian wearily climbed the stairs to the Ravenclaw wing.  
  
"Fell off my Broom." He replied quietly. He was still somewhat shaken by the incident in the forest, but was instead working on his story. No doubt people were going to be asking questions, both when he returned to his house, and the next morning during classes.  
  
"Should I yell for help? Maybe you should go see Pomfrey..." the tree said worriedly. It's old painted face, showing great concern.  
  
Sebastian smiled and shook his head. "Thank you Fergus, but no. I'm Ok. It was just a tumble, and from not very high... Did Cho make it back?"  
  
The tree followed Sebastian from painting to painting up the staircase and nodded his head.  
  
"She arrive not long ago. She was quite upset about something. Nothing to do with your tumble was it?"  
  
Sebastian smiled and nodded his head. "Peanut Brittle." he said.  
  
The tree nodded and opened the portrait to the Ravenclaw common room and he stepped through. "Put some ice on those bruises!" he said before the painting swung shut.  
  
Sebastian couldn't help but smile at the concern from the old tree. He was surprised to see a handful of pyjama clad people littering the sliver and blue common room of the Ravenclaws when he arrived. Had Cho gone for help for him? That was not going to go over well.  
  
All of his roommates, One of the Perfects, and Cho were huddled around the fire. Cho was holding a heavy book to her chest and looking worried. The boys were perched nervously around the furniture, and the perfect stood slightly apart, arms crossed against his chest. Cho's face lit up with relief when she saw Sebastian step through the picture. and into the room. They weren't really friends, but she had been slightly worried, leaving him behind with Richard and Eric.  
  
There were several gasps and concerned inquiries about the state of his face, and William, one of his roomamtes, slipped out to get some ice from the kitchen. He was the best at avoiding Ms.Norris, and wouldn't likely be caught.  
  
"Seb..." the Perfect began.  
  
"I fell off my broom. It's fine." Sebastian said quickly, giving Cho a look. She nodded and then looked uneasy as the perfect turned to look at her. "I'm going to bed." She said, before handing Sebastian the book.  
  
"We're even now." she added, looking at Sebastian. Her expression was unreadable, but he smiled, nodding in agreement. She looked relieved, and then escaped to her own dorm, before the Perfect could ask any more questions. He  
  
"She wouldn't say what happened, or where you were" The perfect said, crossing his arms, and giving Sebastian a look that told him, he knew that there hadn't been a broom accident.  
  
"Don't press her, please. I had to bully her into helping me... Don't make her lie for me too." Sebastian said, turning his eyes on the Perfect, watching the boy waffle under his gaze.  
  
"You bullied Cho into helping you?" The perfect asked, surprised at the statement. "Do what exactly?"  
  
Sebastian smiled and shook his head. "I'll only say that it involved her helping me fly somewhere. Because you know I'm not very good on a broom myself. And she's a natural..."  
  
The Perfect looked frustrated, sighed and shook his head. "And that book? She wouldn't let me see it."  
  
Sebastian looked at the book, and felt a gentle smile take hold of his features. His fingers traced the leather etched cover. He looked at the gold embossed wings in the corners and then at the Perfect, not saying a word. His gold eyes pleaded to the Perfect to stop his questions. Sebastian was well aware of the manipulative qualities of his eyes. The perfect lost to them. He sighed deeply in defeat. "Whatever. Fine. I'm going to bed. Just... don't do this again, or I'll have to talk to Flick..." he said. "and I will talk to him, if I think you're over your head."  
  
Sebastian nodded and watched as the Perfect left. He knew the Perfect would have gone to Flick if he'd known about Eric and Richard and that his injuries were due to those.  
  
William returned as the Perfect was leaving, holding a chunk of ice in a cloth. He handed it to Sebastian and gave him a grin. "did you get the book?" The other boy's bright blue eyes shined, and waited for Sebastian to nod. The rest of the roommates looked eager as well, and crowded around as Sebastian pressed the ice to his cheek with one hand.  
  
"I hope so. I doesn't feel like one of the decoys anyway..."  
  
There was a hushed cheer, and the four boys slipped into their room to examine the treasure.  
  
The next morning greeted Sebastian with several unpleasant surprises. Not only did he have to lie to each and everyone who asked him about his face, the Tri-wizard tournament was about to begin. And Harry Potter was the fourth competitor. By the end of the day, he was throwing a tantrum at the unfairness of it.  
  
"It's always about Harry Potter! Harry Potter this. Harry Potter that. Harry Potter. HarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotter." Sebastian shouted, flinging his school robe against the wall. He watched it hit and then slump to the ground in a heap. He glared at it, as if it were Harry Potter himself. The three other boys he shared a dorm with sighed inwardly.  
  
Sebastian wasn't known for being angry. He tended towards a quiet bitter, and could smoulder for weeks about something inconsequential. It was annoying, but not too disturbing, since he kept it to himself. He was most unpleasant when he was angry however. He took it out on things like his robe, or the wall. Usually whatever inanimate object was closest. Poor William had been hearing him rant since morning when the discovery was made.  
  
Sebastian's three roommates were curled in their blue and grey four-poster beds, waiting to go to sleep, but knew that when he was like this, Sebastian was impossible. They were going to be up for a while longer yet, while Sebastian worked his anger out and it faded enough for him to quiet down and be bitter by himself.  
  
Despite his little tantrum, the Ravenclaws' tended to agreed with Sebastian. They all suspected Potter had managed to break the rules and that he had done it because he was desperate for the attention. They believed that Durmstrang and Quidditch had managed to steal some of his glory, and he had somehow gotten himself into the Tri-wizard tournament as a result. Compensation... And somehow, he had managed to succeed. And that was all anyone was talking about.  
  
"He couldn't just let Cedric have the tournament! I swear, he does this all on purpose! As soon as someone else gets the spotlight-- What kind of person needs that sort of constant attention." Sebastian growled. He stalked forward, grabbing his robe from the floor and stuffing it into a drawer for the night. He was finally beginning to settle down. He would toss and turn for the night, and have a generally bad night, but his roommates would sleep, and they were glad.  
  
*** The next few days passed without incident. Harry was shunned and thought suspiciously of by the school, and had taken to lurking with his house, since they seemed to be the only people who would talk to him--and even most of them had believed he's entered somehow. They didn't resent him however.  
  
Eric found it amusing that Potter looked so miserable. He had taken to watching the homely boy mope about. He had a bet with himself that Potter would cry within the next few days, because people were being mean to him.  
  
Eric also found himself partnered with Sebastian for Snape's potion class.  
  
As with the Potter-watching, Eric was delighted. Sebastian on the other hand was feeling quite putout by this turn of events, and was being surely. He'd been trying to avoid Eric, but was having no such luck. Perhaps Snape was doing this out of some sort of spite and revenge. Sebastian thought ht looked more smug then usual. but that could also have been because of Harry Potter's misery.  
  
The first task was coming up, and between it and Eric in his vicinity, Sebastian was in a foul mood. Fouler then usual. And that was saying something, given as how Eric realized he'd never actually seen the Ravenclaw smile. He didn't grin anymore, and his eyes always seemed dull. Eric tried to poke fun at him about it, but he just became icy and distant. Eric wondered if he was sleeping much at night, or if it was just a reaction to his behaviour in the forest. Whatever it was, Sebastian was off. He was making mistakes. Silly ones that even Eric didn't make.  
  
When class finally ended, the students filed out and head towards the grounds where the first task would be completed shortly. There were rumours they would get to see Dragons, and most of the students were excited, and rushed, as soon as it was over.  
  
Sebastian was lagging however, and Eric handed him a heavy black book while packing up his own belongings. "Who do you think will win?" he asked, keeping his hand firmly on the book, even as Sebastian reached for it.  
  
"I really could care less." Sebastian replied, trying to pull the book from Eric's grip.  
  
"I'm not even going to watch. I'm sure I'll hear about it from five different sources before it even ends."  
  
Eric chuckled and nodded and released the book finally. Sebastian didn't put it in his bag, however. He hugged it close to his chest. It was an old thick book that smelt strongly of aged leather. Gold wings were etched into the corners, but Eric couldn't read the title. Looking at it, made his eyes blur.  
  
"Still, it might be entertaining. maybe Potter will get hurt. That ought to cheer you up."  
  
Sebastian turned Eric his coldest look. Eric blinked in surprise at the look, not quite understanding what he had done this time, to piss off Sebastian. The look was something he had never seen on anyone except a Slytherin. It seemed wrong coming from Sebastian.  
  
"I don't want the boy to be hurt. That wouldn't cheer me up at all!" he exclaimed. There was a brief flash of anger in his eyes, but then it faded to weariness again. Eric was growing a bit concerned. There was a lethargic- ness to Sebastian that had never been there before. Perhaps if Sebastian hadn't made mistakes that even he wouldn't have, he might have passed it over and not thought twice about it. But there was something quite wrong with Sebastian.  
  
"But. you don't like him..." Eric said. I swear, he's like a whiny stupid woman sometimes. all touchy and moody and impossible to figure out!  
  
"No. I don't. I hate that he's the star of our school all of the time, and that the staff favours him above the rest of us, but I don't wish harm on him! He may be an attention-greedy child, but I don't want him Hurt!" he stared at Eric, expecting him to rephrase what he had been saying, but Eric just looked at him with a touch of surprise, but more confusion then anything else.  
  
" God. You really are a cruel.thing!"  
  
"I just thought you would feel better if a bit of the pomp was taken out of him." Eric said, frustration in his voice.  
  
"I would. But that doesn't mean he has to be hurt!" Sebastian replied. He suddenly recoiled from Eric. "Why are you still talking to me? You're a horrible person! Go away."  
  
Eric rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything further. He slung his bag over his shoulder and left without another word to his lab partner. He had just been trying to be friendly and cheer him up. What had he said that was so wrong? Nothing bad ever really happened to anyone here. Madame Pompfrey generally made sure people were patched up, and there were doubtless going to be precautions taken, so even if Harry did get hurt, it wouldn't be serious...  
  
Besides, nothing serious ever happened to Harry Potter.  
  
***  
  
"tied for first." "unbelievable!" "I never thought he was that good!" "The best.!" "Such quick thinking!"  
  
Sebastian broke the tip of his quill and glared at the ink splash that marked his notes.  
  
What annoyed him the most, was that half of the comments were coming from his house. Nearly everyone had turned out to be cheering for Harry, despite their earlier annoyance. Even Cedric didn't seem to mind.  
  
Sebastian minded enough for him, and most of the Slytherin who had never really liked Harry and his friends.  
  
Eric watched Sebastian fume about for the next two days. It was no secret that he was annoyed, but no one could quite figure out why. At least, to that extent. He seemed to be taking the whole thing personally.  
  
Eric himself didn't know why Sebastian cared as much as he did, but was content to watch the Ravenclaw mope about, and snap at people. He was completely unconcerned with his own growing fascination with the other boy. In fact, he was the only one who didn't notice that he spent more and more time watching Sebastian from a distance, a dark smile on his face.  
  
Others in Slytherin weren't so unconcerned, and there were smirks and whispers beginning to circle.  
  
"You've been making time to socialize with him an awful lot." Richard said, one evening when they should have been studying, but were searching for a passage into the kitchen. They'd heard rumours about the house elves giving out free food, and wanted something sweet to curb the craving they'd both been feeling as the cool winter weather approached.  
  
"I have not." Eric denied. It was the first time it was brought up to him, and he seemed surprised someone thought it out of the ordinary.  
  
"You went to ask for help with potions homework last night. And two days before, you shared your frogs with him." Richard said. He had a list of six separate instances where Eric had made an excuse to seek out Sebastian, and that only this week.  
  
"I offered him one. I didn't share. There's a difference. He didn't want one, anyway." Eric replied. "And that was because he proofread my detention essay for McGongall. I thought I should be nice. You know. In case I need him to do it again."  
  
Richard gave him a strange look and then shook his head. "If you say so."  
  
"Who are you asking to the Christmas ball?" Eric asked, deliberately changing the subject.  
  
"Thinking of asking Sebastian?" Richard snickered. Eric stared at him impassively until Richard waved a hand dismissively in the air. "fine fine. I was thinking of asking Deborah Grommit."  
  
Eric nodded his head, apparently thinking the choice an acceptable one for his best friend. "Maria asked me. I told her I'd think about it."  
  
"She's been sniffing around after you for two years. are you going to say Yes?"  
  
"I don't really care one way or another."  
  
"She is rather cute. If a touch annoying. But all girls are annoying these days." Richard pointed out, running his wand along the wall, hoping it would open up and reveal the rumoured secret passage. Eric nodded, agreeing completely. There were stupid amounts of them lusting secretly after both Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy. One afternoon he had even thought he'd heard two girls whispering about how they ought to be friendlier. To Each-Other! One had giggled, nodded and accented the word friendly. Eric wasn't exactly sure what that was about, but found it vaguely creepy.  
  
"What are you two doing?"  
  
Both boys jumped in surprise and turned quickly to see Filch glaring at them. Ms. Norris was staring at them at his side, her tail lashing back and forth. No doubt she had seen them and alerted Filch to their wanderings after hours. "Off to bed with you." he grumbled, his eyes twitching at them. The two boys scampered off without a second warning. They would find another way into the kitchen, another night  
  
Richard and Eric were on their way back to their dormitory, when they turned a corner. Not having been paying attention, they crashed head on into Sebastian and three of his Ravenclaw friends. Sebastian was pale, and didn't seem too well. The shadows in his face had gotten worse. He had also begun to loose weight. When he thought about it, he didn't think he had seen him a breakfast or dinner in the last while.  
  
Filch reappeared however, and scattered the two groups, before Eric could question the other Ravenclaws. Once back in their own dormitory, Richard looked over at Eric. "He looked bad. Whatever you're doing to him. it's working."  
  
"I'm not doing anything to him." Eric replied, pulling his pyjama shirt over his head. Richard didn't look convinced as he stared at him. "This started after the forest incident. Something that you caused after I left."  
  
"I didn't do anything." Eric repeated, growing a touch irritated. It came through in his voice, and Richard backed off, and pulled his blankets back. He looked at Eric from the corner of his eyes, noting that Eric seemed worried about it too, but was hiding it well. 


End file.
